Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge substrate, a liquid discharge head, and a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, discharge elements which discharge liquid, such as ink, have been used as printing elements of printing apparatuses. A liquid discharge substrate disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-050846 includes a plurality of heating elements as the discharge elements. A plurality of driving elements are disposed so as to correspond to the plurality of heating elements. A driving pulse which determines a timing of driving of the heating elements is input from a single pad and is supplied to the plurality of driving elements. The liquid discharge substrate disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-050846 further includes a plurality of delay circuits disposed in a transmission path for the driving pulse. The delay circuits may differentiate timings when the driving pulse is applied to the plurality of driving elements. With this configuration, the liquid discharge substrate disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-050846 differentiates timings when the plurality of heating elements are driven.